sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Master of Ballantrae (1984 film)
| narrator = | starring = Michael York Richard Thomas | music = Bruce Broughton | cinematography = Bob Edwards | editor = Geoff Shepherd | location = England Scotland Wales | company = Columbia Pictures Television HTV Hallmark Hall of Fame | distributor = CBS | network = CBS | released = January 31, 1984 | runtime = 180 mins | country = United States United Kingdom | language = English | budget = $5 million | gross = }} The Master of Ballantrae is a 1984 TV movie based on the novel by Robert Louis Stevenson. It was a co production between the US and England for the Hallmark Hall of Fame. Plot Michael York plays James Durie, the Master of Ballantrae (i.e. the eldest son who will inherit the state and also the title of Lord Durrisdeer). His younger brother, Henry Durie, is played by Richard Thomas, remembered largely because of his role as John Boy on "The Waltons". Their father, Lord Durrisdeer, is played by veteran action Sir John Gielgud, who earned an Emmy as Best Supporting Actor for the role. Ian Richardson (who starred as the evil Francis Urquhart in the excellent TV series House of Cards) plays the faithful Mr MacKellar, who manages the estate and becomes Henry Durie's friend and confidant; Finola Hughes plays Alison Graeme; and a youthful Timothy Dalton, later James Bond, stars as Colonel (or Captain) Francis Burke, an Irish adventurer who befriends the Master. The action starts in 1745, when Bonnie Prince Charlie lands in Scotland and the last Jacobite rebellion breaks out. James, the Master of Ballantrae, is a brave but foolish and hot-headed young man. He decides to join the uprising, against the advice of his father and younger brother. Eventually it is decided that one brother must join the Jacobites, but the other must remain loyal to the government so that, no matters who wins, the family's future will be safe. There is historical truth here, as many Irish and Scottish families did exactly this during the Jacobite years. In fact, exiled Jacobites living in France often received money from their relatives and friends in the United Kingdom. For the sake of the family, it would be best that James, the Master of Ballantrae, as the eldest son, stays loyal to the government; and his younger brother joins the rebels. But The Master will not have it, as he craves adventure. He insists in tossing and coin and he wins ... that is, he wins the right to join the losing side. The Jacobites, as we know, are defeated in the Battle of Culloden, and James is reported dead. In fact, he survives the battle and flees to England, where he teams up with another survivor, Irishman Francis Burke. They make it to the coast, where they are captured by pirates ... but James' charm and cunning soon allow him to get the upper hand and he becomes their co-leader, alongside their skipper, Captain Teach (not to be confused with the real Blackbeard of that name). Back home, brother Henry is held in contempt by his tenants and by James' sweetheart, their cousin Alison Graeme, who feel he should have joined the Jacobites. The family is covered in debt, but Alison would bring a dowry, and it is agreed that she should now marry Henry. She still loves James, but he has been reported dead, but Henry has always hopelessly loved her. She marries out of love for the family; he out of love for her. It is a "marriage of convenience" and Alison is distressed when she learns that James is alive. Saying more would spoil the film. Suffice it to say that the Master or Ballantrae and Colonel Burke leave the pirate ship and end up first in North America, then in Paris and then in India. It has always been clear that James Durie is a scoundrel, but he has good looks and charm, and Michael York certainly fits the role. The Master seduces everyone he encounters, including those who watch the film, but as the action progresses the character becomes darker and increasingly evil. In the end, James Durie/Michael York reminds that the Devil is, after all, a gentleman. The younger brother does his best to run the estate, but he is too dull to charm anyone, and only Mr MacKellar appreciates his qualities. James, the Master of Ballantrae, hates his brother for having taken his place, although it was his own (James') choice to join the Jacobites. The Master is always demanding money from poor Henry, not only because of the money, but because he wishes to exact revenge. Henry, initially kind and good, also becomes a darker person as the plot continues, because his brother drives him to despair. Cast * Michael York as James Durie * Richard Thomas as Henry Durie * Timothy Dalton as Colonel Francis Burke * Finola Hughes as Alison Graeme * John Gielgud as Lord Durrisdeer * Ian Richardson as Mr. MacKellar * Kim Hicks as Jessie Broun * Nickolas Grace as Secundra Dass * Brian Blessed as Captain Teach * Ed Bishop as Pinkerton Production It was filmed on location in England and Wales. Richard Thomas was cast as the good brother Henry: When I began to read the novel I thought "the last thing I need to play is the good brother, Henry. I played John Boy [on The Waltons] for five years and once that happened casting people weren't sending me a lot of heavies. But as I read Ballantrae through, the character of Henry becomes darker and more sinister. By the end there is madness in him: good and evil are all mixed up. Thomas had fenced since he was 14 years old and still did it several times a week but this was the first time he'd been able to do it on film. For the duel with York, neither used doubles. Reception The Christian Science Monitor called it "engrossing 20th century entertainment."Master of Ballantrae' is the TV equivalent of a good read: Stevenson novel skillfully transformed into TV drama TELEVISION PREVIEW By Arthur Unger. The Christian Science Monitor (1908-Current file) Mass 26 Jan 1984: 28. The New York Times said it was "well acted, swiftly paced and eminently watchable."'Ballantrae': Brothers Vie In Scotland By JANET MASLIN. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 31 Jan 1984: C18. John Gielgud's performance earned him an Emmy nomination as Best Supporting Actor in a Limited Series or Special.'HILL STREET,' 'CHEERS' TOP EMMYS LIST: EMMYS: 'HILL STREET,' 'CHEERS' TOP LIST Margulies, Lee. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 03 Aug 1984: oc_d1. References External links *[https://www.nytimes.com/movies/movie/127373/The-Master-of-Ballantrae/overview The Master of Ballantrae] at All Movies * *[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/414258/Master-Of-Ballantrae-The/ The Master of Ballantrae] at TCMDB Category:1984 television films Category:American television films Category:British television films Category:Films scored by Bruce Broughton Category:Films based on works by Robert Louis Stevenson Category:Films directed by Douglas Hickox Category:Hallmark Hall of Fame episodes